My Little Pony: Luna's Elements of Order
by Alexander Raphel
Summary: Follow Chrome Masquerade as he explores Equestria with his friends, and the Elements of Harmony, under the orders of Princess Luna. Learning all that he can of the world after seventeen years of living alone in the Everfree forest, Chrome will come to understand friendship, love, order and peace, as he discovers the full extent of his magic. May later change rating, if necessary.
1. Chapter 1

**Please note that I do not own any right to any content of the My Little Pony show. That right belongs to Hasbro. All that I own are the original characters and content.**

* * *

Somewhere in the Everfree Forest was a silver-furred pony, a fine silver mane framing a shining horn of diamond. Chrome Masquerade was his name, a colt that had seen seventeen Summer Sun Celebrations - not that he'd actually been to any of them - while keeping himself secluded from anypony and everypony. And in all of those seventeen years of his life, he had never discovered any special talent to earn a cutie mark... and he didn't care.

Looking around the ruins that he was using as shelter, the Unicorn shinned his glowing horn upon the great stonework to examine he statue that was before him. It was of an Alicorn, a large pony with both the horn of a Unicorn and the wings of a Pegasus, with what looked to be armor covering a body made of stars and a crescent moon upon both sides of her flank. A plaque at the base of the statue read 'Nightmare Moon'.

"Who are you, Nightmare Moon?" Chrome whispered to the wind.

As his whispered question left his lips it started echoing around the ruins, growing louder as it rebounded from shadow to shadow. It continued to echo for minutes, the sound changing from his whispered voice to a more regal, feminine one, and seemed to resonate from the statue before him. With fear of what he had possibly awakened coursing through his veins, Chrome backed away from the statue as shadows and dark purple mist started gathering around the base of the great work of stone structure.

"YOU CALLED UPON US, MORTAL SUBJECT?" boomed the same regal that had taken his whisper and echoed it.

Still cowering, Chrome could do nothing but watch as the shadows and mists started to take shape. Hooves, horn, wings, tail, all formed as the shadows condensed and started to become more solid until finally standing before the silver colt was the same figure as the statue, in flesh in blood, towering over him.

"W-who are you?" Chrome whimpered as he looked up at the frightening Alicorn with a mix of fear and awe.

"WE ARE THE ONE FORMERLY CALLED NIGHTMARE MOON! We are the Princess of the Night! We are... we are Princess Luna," the Alicorn said as her form started to shrink in size, her voice becoming softer as well. "We are sorry for frightening you, our little pony. We have yet to fully adapt to the changes in Equestria."

Chrome continued to cower before the Princess as his mind reeled in shock from the frightening appearance of the Alicorn. As he studied the Princess he noticed that she seemed to be a bit shy, and that she was hiding her face behind her dark blue and starry mane.

"I-I-I am sorry for h-how I re-re-reacted," the colt says after building up his courage and rising to stand before the Princess, "I have been alone for seventeen years, and for the first pony I encounter to be one of such rank and importance as you... not to mention the method of your arrival was a bit... dark and creepy."

"We apologize for our method and would like to start anew, and hope that you will be understanding of our situation," Luna said as she slowly approached the Unicorn, her gaze resting upon his horn, "Being imprisoned in the moon for a thousand years tends to make one a bit disconnected from the social queues of the world."

"I understand that quite well, Princess Luna, as I have been keeping myself isolated, quite on purpose, for my entire lifetime," the silver colt says as he slowly approaches the mare.

As the two meet together their horns touch, a flash of bright light erupting around them at the brief contact. But in that span of seconds, it seemed to be years for the two ponies, their magics met together in harmony. They briefly saw through the other's eyes before it changed to show a vast clearing with a lake resting in the middle. Standing upon the lake were two equine figures, one whose fur shined like a pure beam of light from the moon, the other as dark as the night.

The two figures were standing there with the tips of their horns touching and glowing with an inner light the same color as the marks upon their flanks... which were crescent moons, silver upon the night, night upon the silver. And as the two stood there a horde of Changelings swarmed up to them, buzzing and glowing with a sickly green aura, surrounded them...

And then the connection was broken, leaving the two ponies to collect their thoughts while going over what they had just experienced together.

"Did you just-" Chrome started, to be interrupted by Luna saying, "Yes, I saw that."

Stunned into silence once more, the two stared at one another with wide eyes and their mouths slightly agape for a while. When finally the two gathered themselves they averted their gazes slightly as a blush rose to their faces. It was then that the Alicorn noticed the flank of the shining cold had acquired an addition, a crescent moon cutie mark of a blue as dark as the night sky... and her own fur.

"It appears that the two of us are connected in more than one way," Luna said as she took a step back from the silver colt and pointed a hoof to his flank.

Looking behind him at the mark that had appeared upon his flank, Chrome felt his jaw drop open in shock and surprise as he took in the dark crescent moon there.

"Never thought that I'd see the day where I, Chrome Masquerade, would get my mark or be in the company of another pony," Chrome quietly said, sitting down and closing his eyes.

"Rest, now, Chrome Masquerade. I shall be here to talk more when you are awake, guarding the night as I ever do," Princess Luna said as she stepped towards the colt, her eyes and horn glowing with a spell she was preparing.

When Chrome opened his eyes, it was to see that he was in a great library, laying in a soft bed with his head resting on a plush pillow. Shaking the cobwebs out of his head, the silver colt got out of the bed and started exploring his new surroundings and perused through the books on the shelves, examining the titles and occasionally pulled one down to flip through it. After half an hour of his perusing he suddenly got the feeling that someone or something was watching him, following him through the halls of the library. With another fifteen minutes of perusing, Chrome still had the feeling of being watched and was finally getting frustrated with it to the point where he blurted out, "You know, I really do not appreciate being spied on, so why don't you just show yourself?"

From the shadows came the sound of laughter and giggles as the majestic form of the Princess of the Night, her face graced with a gentle smile. She approached the silver colt and nuzzled him, her smile widening as she said, "We are sorry for keeping ourselves hidden like that, but we desired to know more of you, and we believed that the best method would be to hide ourselves in the shadows and observe you."

Nodding in understanding and forgiveness, Chrome smiled as he blushed slightly at the gentle of the majestic mare. He lingered by her side for a moment until they were interrupted by the sound of somepony clearing their throat, causing the two to jump back in embarrassment as a white Alicorn with a flowing mane and tail of green, pink and a few other colors, a sun upon her flank.

"Sister," Luna said as she approached the shining Alicorn, "we thought that you were still resting."

"I am awake, dear Luna, and have come just in time to see the colt that you informed me of in the note you left me," the other Alicorn said as she nodded to her sister, taking a step closer to Chrome, "Do you believe that he should take the test?"

"We do, Tia. We believe that he would pass it, as your own student had," Luna answered as her eyes glowed with mischief.

* * *

**So, what do you think of the first chapter of my fic? Please review and/or PM me, and tell me what you think, what could be changed, and such. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please note that I do not own any right to any content of the My Little Pony show. That right belongs to Hasbro. All that I own are the original characters and content.**

* * *

Chrome stared wide-eyed at the sister Princesses, his mind stunned and his jaw dropped down to the point where it just about literally touched the floor. He could do nothing but stare, for the silver Unicorn had been shocked into this stoic state when the Princesses had informed him of his task. It was only the giggling from the younger of the sisters that finally awoke him so that he could respond.

"But how could I possibly hatch a dragon's egg!?" the silver colt blurted out, his eyes glued to the Princess of the Night.

"That is entirely on you," Luna said gently as she softly nuzzled him, "Each Unicorn that goes through this test has their own method, some working flawlessly and other failing, and all other results in between."

Chrome nodded as he listened to the words of the dark Alicorn, his mind already filling with several possibilities and scenarios. But he was so distracted when he realized how close that Luna was to him, and his mind went back to that moment when their horns had touched and they had stared a moment together in that vision. He found himself wondering what would happen if their horns met again, and if that vision they had shared would be shown to them again. His mind got so caught up in this series of thoughts that he hadn't noticed the Princess had gotten closer still, and he turned his head… just for their lips to meet.

"I am so sorry!" the two startled ponies blurted out as they took a step back, their faces gaining a deeper color from embarrassment.

"Well, it looks like the two of you may need some time alone," Princess Celestia said with a giggle as she stepped from the two, "If I am needed, I can be found with Cadence as she prepares for her wedding."

And with a burst of light as bright as the sun, Celestia vanished from the rom to leave her sister and the colt she had discovered to have their peace.

Meanwhile, in the Ponyville Library, Twilight Sparkle was sleeping soundly in her bed when she was awoken from a burp of green fire and a scroll hitting her in the face. Jumping up from a dream filled with studies and her friends, Twilight glanced down at the sleeping form of Spike with a slight scowl before levitating the scroll and reading it.

'My dearest pupil, Twilight Sparkle,

I apologize for disturbing you so late at night, and for however it was that you were woken up, but I must inform you of news of great importance. It has recently come to my attention that there is another pony that has talent such as yours in the way of magic, one who seems to be connected to my sister. It is my wish that once he passes the test as you did – for I am sure that he shall – then Luna and I will send him down to Ponyville to meet with you.

It is my wish that you help him adapt to the ways of society, introduce him to the ponies of Ponyville, and learn as much about him as possible. But most importantly, he needs to learn of friendship, and what it means to trust in others and not have to rely solely upon oneself.

I look forward to your response on this matter.

As always, Princess Celestia.'

Twilight read through the letter a second time, absorbing the information in it. Another pony with the same magical talent as her, possibly as powerful as her. And when she thought about it more, she felt herself freezing as her face went pale.

"Is this possible?" Twilight whispered as she rushed out of her room and into the main library, where she started levitating books around in search of a specific one.

After several minutes of looking the purple Unicorn finally found the book and levitated it over to the table, where she opened the book and started flipping through it as her mind reeled through the possibility of her theory being true. She suddenly paused as she stared at a page with a picture of the Alicorn sisters on it, each with six ponies behind them. Text bellow the picture read 'Elements With Respective Elements.' And as the words on the page fully sunk in, Twilight closed the book and set it aside to show to her friends in the morning, while at the same time preparing a spell of teleportation to take her to Canterlot. Once the spell was prepared, the mare released the energy from her horn and vanished in a burst of purple light, to appear next to Princess Celestia in the Canterlot Library.

"Princess, I have just made a very important discovery," Twilight said, looking up at her mentor.

"Tell me, my star pupil, what you have found after we watch Chrome take his test," the Princess said, nodding towards the scene before them.

Twilight blinked as she followed the gaze of the majestic Alicorn and saw Princess Luna in a cleared reading area with a dragon egg and a Unicorn that had silver fur, a crystalline horn and a cutie mark that was similar to the one Princess Luna had. The Unicorn had his entire focus upon the egg between him and the Princess of the Night, his horn glowing with an inner light that shined like a pure beam straight from the moon. As she watched, Twilight saw that as he continued to focus upon the egg the light from his horn spread out toward the red object and enveloped it, the light glowing stronger and brighter, and the young mare could feel the power behind that light as it grew to phenomenal levels.

"Is that the pony you wrote me about?" Twilight asked her mentor as she watched the spectacle before her, her eyes going wide at the power she was sensing from this colt who seemed to be the same height as Princess Luna.

"Indeed, that is him. One Chrome Masquerade, whom my sister found in the Everfree Forest," Princess Celestia said, her horn glowing with a spell that Twilight realized was protecting the two of them from being affected by the energies pouring from the colt.

Twilight was just about to respond when the silver Unicorn was suddenly bathed in a beam of light from the moon, and his eyes and horn suddenly glowed with a light that would have blinded anypony next to him other than the Princess that was next to him. And as the light intensified around him, so too did it around the egg… and his magic grew in power, and as his magic grew the egg started to shake and quiver, cracks appearing in the shell.

Suddenly the egg completely shattered and a small, red dragon was resting there. The little creature yawned and looked up at the Unicorn that had just freed it from its egg, a miracle in and of itself. And as he looked down at the wyrmling he smiled, a word slipping past his lips, "Vilostraza."

Smiling down at the two ponies and the dragon bellow, Princess Celestia draped a wing over her young pupil and moved the two of them out of the Library and in the direction of the room where the Elements of Harmony resided. The Princess approached the magical closet where the six Elements were stored when Twilight and her friends were not using them to fight against some form of evil or another, and slid her horn into the center of the door, her magic lighting up the six gems on the sides of the door before opening said door. Behind the door were six golden boxes, each one with a word inscribed upon it. In each box was one of the Elements of Harmony, the jeweled necklaces and tiara with the cutie mark of its bearer. Princess Celestia levitated down one of these boxes, the word "MAGIC" inscribed upon it, and opened it to reveal the tiara that Twilight wore… and a sphere resting behind it.

"So my theory was right…" Twilight whispered as she levitated her tiara onto her head while examining the sphere, noting that there was a strange symbol engraved into it.

"So, you figured out that there are two different… 'sets' of Elements, then?" Princess Celestia asked as she revealed that in the other five cases ere the necklaces of her friends, but with additions of five spheres with symbols of their own, "The spirits of Luna's Elements of Order are still out there, my prized student. They have yet to be found, and can only be found by another Element of Order."

"Princess, what is the difference between the Elements of Harmony and the Elements of Order?" Twilight asked as she looked up at her mentor.

Smiling at the young mare, the white Alicorn closed her eyes as she touched her horn to Twilight's head, sharing with her the subtle difference between Harmony and Order.

Back in the Canterlot Library, Chrome and Luna were looking down at the baby dragon with wide, gentle smiles that made the two of them look like proud parents that were looking at their newborn child for the first time. As they watched the little dragon, it rolled over in its conjured crib and yawned, snuggling into one of the pillows.

"You did well, Chrome Masquerade," Luna said after nearly half an hour of silence between them, "And I must say, Vilostraza looks amazingly well."

Chrome smiled as he looked at the Princess, his eyes practically glowing with his raw emotions, and looked deep into her orbs and saw that they were the same way, with her emotions showing brightly for him to see… and what he saw was raw passion, love, and care for the sleeping dragon and for him. Shocked for a brief moment, Chrome stared while absorbing it before leaning in close to her as she moved close to him, and the next thing he knew they were kissing and holding onto each other. They stood there in that moment with that kiss for nearly five minutes, only breaking apart when they needed to catch their breath, but still stared at each other and held onto the other.

"I'm sorry, I do not know what came over me," they said in sequence, blushing slightly.

Their faces still lit up, the two ponies separated themselves from each other's hooves but stayed close, looking down at the sleeping dragon. They stood there for a while in the close presence of one another, enjoying the other's company and watching he dragon sleep like proud parents. Only when they heard hooves on the ground and a familiar voice giggling did the two break apart with a greater blush than before.

"I am quite sorry for interrupting, my little lovebirds," Celestia giggled as she neared, "But it is time that the young Unicorn begins his new life among other ponies, and not just us, sister."

"Tia, why must we send him away?" Luna asked, faint traces of a whine in her voice.

"Because, sister, he must learn to live with others and how not to rely solely upon himself," Celestia said firmly, turning to face the silver colt, "Once you reach Ponyville, you are to head to the library and ask for Twilight Sparkle. She will help you adjust to life in Ponyville."

Nodding as he moved closer to Luna once more, Chrome thought over what it would mean if was to move to this Ponyville place. It would mean that he wouldn't get to see Luna as much, that he would be in an unfamiliar setting with unknown ponies. And just as he was about to argue, Luna wrapped a foreleg around him and said, "Then I shall go with him, and help him to adapt to life in Ponyville."

With a nod to show her understanding, Celestia stepped back as her horn glowed brightly with a spell. When the glow from her horn faded away, Chrome was shocked to see that Luna had been changed, her form now that of a Unicorn slightly smaller than the colt, and her cutie mark disguised as a telescope pointing at the moon. Luna stood on wavering hooves for a moment before a mirror was conjured before her by her sister, and when the shock from seeing herself transformed faded the Princess of the Night tackled and hugged her elder sister, tears flowing from her eyes.

"OH, THANK YOU, TIA! YOU HAVE GIVEN US SUCH A GREAT GIFT!" Luna exclaimed using her Royal Canterlot Voice.

Celestia smiled as she returned her sister's hug before stepping away from the disguised Princess and nodded. With another spell she teleported the two up to Luna's room, where Chrome helped her to pack the few things that she was going to require for their stay in Ponyville. Once she had everything ready she turned to Chrome and nodded, her horn glowing with a prepared spell.

"It is time to go to live amongst other ponies, and to see where our fates shall take us," Luna said as she was about to cast her spell, "But while we are there and in public, please, call me Crystal Darling."

"Yes, _darling_," Chrome said teasingly and with a chuckle as he stood beside her, "But no matter what, you are still Luna, and there may be times when you slip with that disguise of yours."

With a roll of her eyes, Luna finished casting her spell and teleported them to Ponyville just as the sun was starting to rise… and a certain pink pony bumped into them, jumped into the air with a loud gasp, and shot off in the direction of one of the local shops.

"Oh, no…. The pink one…" Luna groaned as she facehooved.

* * *

**Thus ends the second chapter of my MLP fan fic. Please, R&R and let me know what you think! And feel free to PM me with any ideas, suggestions or OCs!**


End file.
